official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Copiah County, Mississippi
Copiah County is a county in Mississippi. The population of the county is 29,449. Major roads Interstate 55 US Route 51 US Route 51 Business Mississippi Highway 18 Mississippi Highway 27 Mississippi Highway 28 Mississippi Highway 472 Mississippi Highway 547 Geography Adjacent counties Simpson County (east) Hinds County (north) Lincoln County (south) Lawrence County (southeast) Jefferson County (southwest) Claiborne County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 50.94% Black or African American (15,001) 45.51% White (13,402) 3.55% Other (1,046) 26.5% (7,803) of Copiah County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Copiah County's rates of Pokemon theft and murder are between average and above average. The county reported 30 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.69 murders a year. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Cities Crystal Springs - 5,044 Hazlehurst - 4,009 Towns Georgetown - 286 Wesson - 1,925 Villages Beauregard - 326 Unincorporated communities Carpenter Conn Cowanville Gallatin Gallman Glancy Hopewell Midway Rockport Ruby Sand Hill Tillman Ghost towns Coars Springs Climate Fun facts * The county is known as a tomato and cabbage producing area, and for many years was called the "Tomato Capital of the World." Specifically, Crystal Springs was known as "The Tomato Capital of the World" because for a few years in the late 1930s it canned and shipped out via rail car more tomatoes than any other locale. Its predominance was disrupted by the onset of World War II but it kept the title. In fact, Crystal Springs is home to an annual Tomato Festival, revived in 2000, that is held on the last Saturday in June. * In the 1960s, Hazlehurst and Crystal Springs were centers of civil rights activism in the southwest part of the state. In addition to working with the Freedom Democratic Party in 1964 on voter registration and education, they organized to make progress after passage of federal civil rights legislation in 1964 and 1965. With the aid of Rudy Shields, they organized armed groups of Deacons for Defense and Justice, to protect protesters working with the NAACP on boycotts of merchants in 1966 and 1967 in order to gain integration of public facilities and implement civil rights legislation. The Deacons for Defense had first been organized in Natchez in 1965 to protect African-American protesters, after considerable earlier violence in the state against protesters. * The mills in Wesson became famous for the quality of cotton fabric produced which was dubbed "Mississippi silk" at the Centennial celebration of 1876. A product of the Industrial Revolution, the mills in Wesson began to utilize the new technology of the rapidly changing age. One year after Thomas Edison perfected the light bulb, the Mississippi Mills put them to use. It was said that passengers on the evening train would rush to the windows when passing through Wesson in order to see the marvelous lights. This prosperity, however, came to an end after the death of Captain Oliver in 1891. Financial difficulties followed by the economic Panic of 1893, family conflict, and labor disputes caused the mills to fall into receivership in the early 1900s. Eventually, the mills were dismantled and sold for scrap during the First World War. * Beauregard is mostly a residential extension of Wesson. * Georgetown is the birthplace of professional football player Dick Bass, who played for the Los Angeles Rams. He moved with his family to northern California as a youth and started playing football in high school. Category:Mississippi Counties